


Ginny Weasley no es tonta

by SaraSeven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sabe que su marido está poniéndole los cuernos con "otra", pero lo que no sospecha es que esa "otra" es Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny Weasley no es tonta

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias a mi beta Daniela por echarles un ojo a mis fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen, pero como Rowling no les sacó el partido que se merecían... bueno, pues para eso está el slash.

**Ginny Weasley no es tonta**

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y sabe que su marido está viéndose con otra persona desde el primer momento.

Harry y sus grandes, verdes y expresivos ojos son como un libro abierto para cualquiera que sepa leer un poco, y ella es su mujer y lo conoce bien, por lo que lo caza en cuestión de días.

Harry ha estado comportándose de manera extraña durante un par de meses, pero Ginny no le da demasiada importancia, sea lo que sea se le pasará solo. Es posible que entre el trabajo y los dos niños esté algo estresado. Claro que por su cabeza no pasa la idea de que Harry pueda estar poniéndole los cuernos. Ginny es capaz hasta de saber el día en que su marido da el paso, y se enrolla con la zorra aquella. Y lo sabe porque ese mismo día Harry deja de mirarla a los ojos al hablarle, y ya no hablemos de cuando hacen el amor. Ginny casi espera las primeras veces que Harry pronuncie en un descuido el nombre de la furcia responsable de todo aquello, pero es algo que no ocurre, y con el tiempo, dejan de hacer el amor, y Ginny pierde una gran oportunidad para averiguar el nombre.

Al principio, cuando es consciente de que su marido se la pega con otra se pone furiosa y estrella un par de platos contra el suelo para liberar su furia, provocando el llanto de los pequeños James y Albus en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero con el tiempo el enfado se le pasa hasta casi desaparecer. Harry sigue llegando a casa a horas prudentes y saludándola con un beso a cada día más frío. No falta al trabajo ni se va de "viajes de negocios" durante un par de días. En resumen, su marido pretende que todo está tal y como debería estar. Y una mierda −piensa Ginny−. Pero Harry jamás da muestras de querer dejarla. Ginny no se engaña, sabe que es por los niños. Y que aunque él ya no la quiera y vuelva a verla como la hermana de su mejor amigo, si que quiere con locura a James y al pequeño Albus.

Y si Harry no piensa dejarla, ella no va a ser menos. Vale, la engaña con otra, pero sigue siendo Harry Potter, el Chico-que-vivió, y ella es la chica que se ha casado con él. La mujer más envidiada de todo el mundo mágico, sin duda. Las miradas por la calle, acompañadas de dedos que la señalan al pasar y voces cargadas de celos y envidia. Eso es lo que ve Ginny cuando camina por el Callejón Diagon. Los magos −bueno, las brujas más concretamente− le dedican tales miradas que Ginny tiene que morderse la lengua para no sacársela y restregarles por la cara que es ella quien comparte cama con El Elegido. Hasta que aparece la otra, claro. Pero eso nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe que Harry ha dejado de amarla, de ser suyo. La gente la sigue mirando igual que antes cuando va por la calle, y no quiere que eso cambie, se ha acostumbrado y en cierta manera hasta lo necesita. No quiere que la gente la mire de otra forma, y mucho menos si las miradas de envidia se convierten en miradas de oh-pobre-chica-su-marido-se-folla-a-otra.

Y como Harry al parecer no tiene pensado dejarla a corto plazo y ella no está dispuesta a renunciar al privilegio de estar casada con el Chico-que-vivió, las cosas siguen el extraño curso que han terminado tomando.

Aunque Harry nunca vuelve a deshora, durante meses Ginny tiene que ver como su marido se tumba en su cama, le da las buenas noches con tono monocorde y poco a poco se duerme. Pero a ella le cuesta dormirse, porque allí, tumbada en la cama, con Harry a un metro, puede oler aquel perfume a vainilla y miel que envuelve a su marido a veces cuando llega a casa. O los pequeños chupetones de su cuello que las camisas no pueden ocultar. Pero sin duda el perfume es lo peor. Porque la hace ser físicamente consciente de que hay otra. De oler como huele ella, la mujer que le ha quitado a su marido. Aunque Ginny se lo niegue a si misma, duele.

Hace ya más de un año que Harry comenzó a engañarla cuando el hasta entonces sencillo plan de Ginny de hacer como que no sabe nada del affair de su marido se va al traste. Porque un día Ron y Hermione aparecen en su casa emocionados, y anuncian que la joven está embarazada de nuevo. Es entonces cuando una fría mano helada agarra el estómago de la pelirroja y lo estruja con fuerza. Hasta ese momento, Ginny no se ha planteado que existe la posibilidad, que aunque pequeña está ahí, de que la zorra se quede preñada. Y entonces sí que está segura de que la cosa habrá terminado, que Harry la dejará, se divorciarán, se irá con la otra y el hijo que tendrán en camino y a Ginny la mirarán todos burlándose de ella.

Es por este riesgo que Ginny hace lo que hace.

Las pociones no son su fuerte, pero se las apaña para preparar la poción tal y como dice el libro y se la toma de un trago; además, tiene dos hermanos que regentan cierta tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y ese mismo día les coge un paquete de calderos de chocolate rellenos de un fuerte afrodisíaco que se lleva a casa.

Después de cenar y de acostar a los niños, ambos se quedan en el salón, oyendo por la radio un concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth. En uno de los descansos y como quien no quiere la cosa, Ginny comenta que ha ido a Hogsmeade esa mañana y al pasar por Honeydunkes le han apetecido unos calderos de chocolate y ha comprado una caja. Harry se come tres sin sospechar nada en absoluto, y Ginny y él hacen el amor aquella noche después de más de un año sin casi tocarse. A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja no puede desear con más fuerzas que la poción de fertilidad que se ha tomado el día anterior haya conseguido su propósito.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, por eso espera cuatro meses, hasta que está completamente segura del embarazo y la tripa empieza a hacerse notar para anunciarle a su marido que está embarazada.

Ver a Harry palidecer y adquirir el tono de la leche es como un regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad a la vez. Balbucea vocablos ininteligibles durante varios minutos. Se levanta de su silla y se pone a pasear con andares nerviosos por la cocina, para diversión de Ginny. Cuando finalmente parece serenarse vuelve a tomar asiento, y le pregunta si el bebé es suyo. ¡El muy hijo de Morgana la acusa de infidelidad a ella! ¡A ella! Ginny lo habría matado de haber sido capaz, pero en lugar de eso, esboza una sonrisa algo maliciosa y realiza un florido movimiento de varita en dirección a su estómago. Es una variante del Tempus, y se utiliza para saber de cuanto tiempo está embarazada una mujer. Y lo calcula a la exactitud. Harry palidece aún más al comprobar que en efecto, el mes, día, hora y minuto coinciden exactamente con la última vez que se acostaron.

Todavía con cara de estupefacción se levanta de la mesa y dice que tiene que irse a trabajar.

Segundos después de desaparecer por la chimenea, una sonrisa triunfal curva los labios de Ginny. Ahora es solo cuestión de horas, o tal vez días, que Harry se lo cuente a su amante. Y a ver que ocurre entonces.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y cuando aquella noche su marido llega a casa sabe que le ha dado la noticia a la zorra. Y que a la zorra no debe de haberle hecho la más mínima gracia, a juzgar por los enrojecidos ojos de Harry. Ginny se promete que mañana les comprará fuegos artificiales a George y Ron para celebrarlo, y tiene que morderse los labios y hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no sonreír ante la posibilidad de que la zorra le haya dado la patada a su marido.

Pero lo que ella no puede saber es que "la zorra" le ha dado una especie de ultimátum. Y que Harry no ha elegido lo que ella esperaba. Pues su marido por fin ha abierto los ojos y se ha dado cuenta de que no quiere que sus dos hijos y el que está en camino crezcan en un matrimonio sin amor, donde sus padres casi no se hablan, se odian en secreto.

Ginny no puede saber esto, y por eso sonríe. Hasta que Harry le dice que tienen que hablar y las ganas de sonreír desaparecen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, pero en esos momentos se siente como una completa idiota.

Harry le ha dicho que quiere el divorcio. Que ya no la ama. Que es gay. Si cuando se lo dijo no estalló en carcajadas histéricas fue porque el shock era demasiado grande. Se miró la incipiente tripa, y deseó por unos instantes no haber hecho lo que había hecho. Harry es gay. No hay ninguna zorra porque Harry es gay. Naturalmente que su marido se ve con alguien, pero hasta la fecha Ginny no tiene noticias de ningún hombre que se haya quedado preñado por un descuido.

Después de echar a Harry de casa es cuando estalla a reír hasta que sus carcajadas se convirtieron en llantos.

Pero días después Harry y ella llegan a un acuerdo. Hasta que el bebé no cumpla un año no anunciarán su divorcio, y Harry será quien se quede con los niños todo el tiempo. Porque ella piensa volver al Quidditch. Y rehacer su vida.

Cuando días después se lo cuentan a su madre, Molly llora. Pero Harry y Ginny también han hablado de eso ya, y Ginny intenta no rechinar los dientes mientras oye como su pronto ex-marido le asegura a su madre que es algo por mutuo acuerdo, que la chispa había muerto y que ambos saben que es lo mejor para los tres niños. No les mencionan que Harry es gay. En la sociedad mágica es algo tan normal que eso difícilmente sería causa de divorcio. A no ser que Harry tuviera un amante.

Harry sabe que Ginny probablemente sospeche que tiene un amante, pero Ginny es consciente de que Harry no lo va a admitir. Por lo menos no tan pronto. Es por eso que mientras negocian, a parte del papel donde lo obliga a firmar que dice que no anunciarán su divorcio hasta dentro de un año y que dirán que fue de mutuo acuerdo, le hace firmar otro que dice que no anunciará ninguna relación hasta pasados tres años del divorcio, y que durante ese tiempo será discreto.

Su futuro ex-marido no pone pegas a nada. Ginny es la que se quedará la casa hasta que hagan público el divorcio, y Harry se va a vivir a Grimmauld Place. Los dos niños, aunque son demasiado pequeños para entender del todo lo que pasa, saben que sus padres ya no van a vivir juntos. Y no parece importarles mucho.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y en cuanto rompe aguas llama a Harry. Porque sabe que si su ex-marido no está en el hospital con ella, fingiendo ser la pareja feliz que desde hace años no son, los medios sabrán que algo va mal y su plan se irá a la mierda. Cuando Harry se aparece en la casa, un ligero olor a vainilla y miel lo envuelve. Pero por suerte para el desconocido amante de su ex, Ginny pronto está demasiado ocupada empujando y gritando como para acordarse de maldecir o desear estrangular al propietario del cuello por el que Harry ha perdido el culo.

Solo cuando el bebé ya ha nacido y los medimagos los dejan solos Ginny se acuerda de él.

Harry tiene a la pequeña Lily Luna en brazos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se lo ve tan feliz que nadie sospecharía que no son una joven pareja de casados que acaba de tener un bebé. Pero Ginny lo conoce bien, y ve lo que puede que otros no noten. Harry está distinto. Y no solo porque su ropa sea de mejor gusto y vaya combinada, o porque parezca que de verdad está intentando hacer algo con su pelo, no. Es por ese brillo que hay en sus ojos. Cualquiera pensaría que se debe al bebé, pero esa luz no estaba allí el día que nació Albus, ni cuando nació James. Ni siquiera estaba ahí el día de su boda.

Ginny no sabe quien es el responsable de que su ex-marido esté así, pero debe de concederle el mérito de algo a regañadientes: él ha conseguido lo que ella lleva toda la vida intentando: que Harry sea verdaderamente feliz. Solo por eso, le odia un poco menos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y cuando predijo que su divorcio iba a ser un bombazo no se equivocó. Los periódicos de todo el mundo mágico se hacen eco de la noticia.

Durante semanas, incansables reporteros la persiguen a todas partes. No puede ir al Callejón Diagon sin que una horda de magos y brujas se abalance sobre ella y la acribille a preguntas. Durante tres meses, Ginny y Harry son el tema de moda. No hay mago en el mundo mágico que no especule sobre su divorcio. Aunque ambos repiten hasta la saciedad que ha sido algo por mutuo acuerdo, pero pocos periodistas parecen escucharlo. Y Rita Skeeter sin duda debe estar sorda, porque ella y otros dos reporteros se dedican a espiarlos durante meses. Y cada día, es portada de la sección de sociedad de El Profeta una foto de Harry o de ella con un acompañante distinto. A Ginny, esa vieja bruja la empareja con todos los chicos con los que salió en Hogwarts. La juntan con Neville, con Cormac McLaggen y hasta con Luna. Cuando Víctor Krum ficha por su equipo de Quidditch, los declaran de un día para otro la pareja perfecta, y Krum y ella tienen que dar una rueda de prensa y desmentir que estén manteniendo ninguna relación. Con Harry ocurre más de lo mismo. Skeeter y los suyos lo emparejan con Hermione, y poco después aseguran que él y Cho Chang llevan manteniendo un tórrido romance desde quinto curso y que nunca llegaron a romper. Si a Ginny la emparejan con medio mundo mágico, a Harry lo lían con el otro medio. Un día es Luna, otro su hermano Charlie o Draco Malfoy −aunque Ron enfurezca diciendo que Harry jamás los traicionaría de esa manera− y al siguiente dicen que está liado con ambas, Padma y Parvarti Patil, aunque ellas estén casadas y en la India. Ginny sabe que, si no fuese porque está muerto, habrían liado a su ex-marido hasta con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Pero con el paso de los meses la cosa se calma. Y por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con que Rita Skeeter desaparezca durante cuatro días y un zoológico muggle consiga un nuevo escarabajo, que desaparece el mismo día que una mujer rubia y con gafas de pedrería aparece en su vitrina.

Ginny y Harry dejan de fingir que se llevan bien porque han vuelto a llevarse bien, James y Albus están encantados de vivir con su padre e ir a ver los partidos de su madre con la Selección Inglesa y Lily cada día está más mayor y comienza a dar sus primeros pasos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, pero a veces se equivoca, porque nadie es perfecto. Admite que se ha equivocado muchas veces, pero estaba completamente segura de que, terminados los tres años de plazo, Harry anunciaría su relación. Y se equivoca.

Su ex-marido no hace nada cuando vence su acuerdo. Sigue viviendo en Grimmauld Place con los niños, y como bien indican el brillo de sus ojos y las sonrisas enamoradas que a veces se le escapan, él y el hombre por el que la dejó siguen juntos. Pero no se lo presenta a nadie. Ni siquiera menciona estar con alguien.

Un día que Ginny va a recoger a los niños para llevárselos de compras, no puede evitar preguntarle el por qué. Harry dice que no quiere arriesgarse a perder lo que tiene ahora. Que todo está bien así como está. Y lo dice con una mirada derrotada y voz triste.

Ginny no entiende de qué habla, pero no se lo dice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, pero durante muchos años estuvo ciega. Cegada de amor. Amor por Harry. A quien creyó perfecto.

Su relación nunca fue como uno de esos romances de película, no tuvo toda esa ardiente pasión, esos arranques de deseo. Fue algo más calmado, reposado, tranquilo. Harry y ella conectaban en muchos sentidos, aunque chocaran en bastantes otros. Se llevaban bien y se tenían cariño. Ginny siempre lo había querido, incluso antes de conocerlo. Se imaginaba que, algún día, ella sería la esposa de aquel chico con una cicatriz en la frente que había matado a un mago oscuro con tan solo un año, que se haría tan famosa como él, le daría muchos hijos, serían portada de todas las revistas juntos y tendrían una vida perfecta. Por suerte maduró. Abrió los ojos. Aunque fuese después de estar ya casada con él y ver que la realidad distaba mucho de ser así. Harry no era perfecto. Al contrario, era la persona más cabezota, desordenada y perezosa que Ginny había conocido. Pero seguía teniendo un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Y su fama. Oh… su fama. Para Ginny, los flashes se convirtieron en su droga. Las sesiones de fotos, las entrevistas, los autógrafos… Después de ver que la vida privada con Harry no era como ella la había imaginado, se refugió en aquello. Su matrimonio no era perfecto, y la que se merecía un pedestal por levantar a su marido de la cama todos los días era ella, pero si la gente seguía creyendo que eran una pareja modelo y que Harry era un héroe que no se dejaba la ropa tirada por cualquier lado, entonces que lo siguiese pensando.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y sabe que los años no perdonan. Es por eso que se retira del Quidditch el año antes de que James empiece Hogwarts y se da cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido sus hijos. Y de todo lo que se ha perdido por darle prioridad a su carrera. Sabe que nunca van a volver a ser pequeños, así que se propone recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y así lo hace. Los niños están acostumbrados a vivir con su padre y se sorprenden cuando su madre los invita a pasar los fines de semana con ella. Ginny ve como James, Albus y Lily dudan, pero Harry los anima y terminan aceptando.

La relación con Harry ha terminado por volver a ser normal. O todo lo normal que podía volver a ser. Han pasado los suficientes años para que su ex-marido y ella hayan aprendido a tratarse con cordialidad y cariño. El rencor de Ginny hacia él ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco. No puede perdonarle que la engañase con otro durante vete tú a saber cuanto tiempo, pero hace mucho que dejó de echárselo en cara. Ahora, Ginny ve a su marido de otra forma. Más relajado, más tranquilo. Libre. Cuando echa la vista hacia atrás, ve al Harry de aquellos años y le parece incompleto, como si le faltase algo, pero a la vez no hubiese hecho por buscarlo porque se sentía atado. Primero atado por su responsabilidad para con el mundo mágico, y apenas un par de años después de la muerte de Voldemort atado a ella, con sus votos nupciales como cadenas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, y sabe que no todos los Slytherins son malas personas. Que Merlín fue a Slytherin. Que muchos ayudaron en la batalla de Hogwarts y que si no fuese por Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, su ex-marido estaría muerto. Es solo que tiene que repetírselo demasiadas veces al día para no olvidarlo, pero aún así no puede evitar tenerles un poco de manía. Si fuese por ella, y si su hermano Ron hubiese tenido voto en aquel asunto, Albus no llevaría de segundo nombre Severus.

Y ahora, con su pequeño apunto de entrar en Hogwarts, Ginny no puede evitar preocuparse, igual que se preocupó por James en su día, porque teme que uno de sus hijos termine en la casa de la serpiente, rodeado de malas influencias. Es por eso que cuando Albus expresa su temor por terminar allí y Harry le da una pequeña charla, no puede evitar rechinar los dientes. Vamos, lo que le faltaba: que su ex-marido empuje a su hijo hacia la dirección equivocada. Aunque se abstiene de decirlo en voz alta. Harry y ella ya discutieron demasiado cuando todavía estaban casados por aquel mismo tema.

Cuando el tren se pone en marcha, Ginny aprieta la mano de su hija con fuerza. La ya-no-tan-pequeña-Lily. Por ella si que no teme. Sabe desde hace años que la niña es toda una Hufflepuff, o Gryffindor, con suerte.

Esperan a que la gente se disperse mientras ven el tren alejarse y desaparecer en el horizonte. Para cuando lo pierden de vista, no quedan más que una veintena de personas en la estación. Se dirigen hacia el pilar y lo cruzan. Al otro lado, se encuentran cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que charla a apenas dos metros con la que un día fue su esposa, Astoria Greengrass.

Ginny ve por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano Ron se tensa como si le hubiesen metido un palo por el culo, y a Hermione enmudecer de repente. Hay tantas chispas en el ambiente que el Incendio más pequeñito podría desatar un verdadero caos.

Han pasado muchos años desde que terminó la guerra, pero para su hermano Ron en ocasiones parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando vió morir a Fred ante sus ojos. Su odio hacia los Slytherins, y en especial hacia Draco Malfoy sigue siendo tan parte de él como su pelo rojo. Con Hermione ocurre lo mismo, solo que no tan exagerado. O puede que su cuñada simplemente sepa disimular mejor. Ella siempre ha sido más compresiva que Ron, pero Ginny sabe que de vez en cuando tiene pesadillas en las que Bellatrix Lestrange está muy presente. Así, ¿cómo perdonar y olvidar? Y no solo Hermione: excepto una muy pequeña minoría de la sociedad mágica, encabeza y alentada por Harry que lo ha dado todo para olvidar y enterrar los viejos odios, la inmensa mayoría ni ha perdonado ni tampoco olvidado. Y Ginny sabe que nunca lo harán. Han pasado muchos años, la guerra ya no está, pero sigue ahí, dentro de la gente, arraigada en sus mentes y corazones como un vacío doloroso, como las sillas en las que no se volverán a sentar sus amigos y familiares. Es fácil ver que el recuerdo de la guerra aún sigue presente en las miradas de odio, los susurros al verles pasear tranquilamente, las falsas sonrisas que deben esbozar cuando les saluda quien en su día les apuntó con una varita. El Ministerio es idiota, pero hasta eso lo sabe. Terminado el horror de la guerra y juzgados los criminales, abogó por una reinserción de todos aquellos que quedaron libres, fueran o no culpables, y a pesar de que la gente los aceptó con sonrisas algo reprobadoras, saben que muchas de ellas ocultarán siempre odio, asco, rencor y puñales afilados.

Pasan los segundos, hasta que finalmente Malfoy saluda al ex-marido de Ginny con una inclinación de cabeza y un "Harry", y Harry esboza una sonrisa cordial mientras pasan por su lado y le devuelve el saludo con un "Draco".

Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada estupefacta, y su hermano fulmina a Harry con rencor, ambos ofendidos pero en parte ya acostumbrados después de tantos años por el trato educado que tiene su amigo siempre con Malfoy y los que son como él. Siguen caminando, pero al pasar por a lado de Malfoy, a Ginny le llega una fragancia que ha llegado a conocer y que en su día llegó a odiar. Un ligero olor a vainilla y miel.

Se detiene, paralizada por la sorpresa y con el corazón latiéndole de repente muy fuerte. Harry se vuelve y la llama. Debe de ver algo en su rostro, porque frunce el ceño y por un instante, la duda de si se habrá percatado cruza por los transparentes ojos de su ex-marido, en cuyo expresivo verde se lee el pánico absoluto.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny Weasley no es tonta, pero por una vez finge serlo y sigue caminando con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, sin dejar que su expresión muestre lo que acaba de descubrir. Ella ha llegado a ser feliz, y aunque le haya costado treinta y cinco años, finalmente comprende: son esas sonrisas tontas y enamoradas, el brillo en los ojos, las mariposas en el estómago; lo único importante son esas cosas, y no el nombre de la persona que las provoca. Por eso calla, sonríe y camina. Porque Harry merece seguir siendo feliz. Sea con quien sea. Y si lo es con Malfoy… no importa.

**Fin**


End file.
